Shame on You, Wind Rider!
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In this followup to "Wind Rider Goes Drinking," Spitfire pays a visit to Wind Rider after he is arrested for drinking as a result of being discharged from the Wonderbolts and admonishes him for his actions.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Shame on You, Wind Rider"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Wind Rider sat in the dungeons of Canterlot castle for drinking one too many drinks. He felt as if the entire world of Equestria had collapsed around him and it was not because of anypony else that detested him, for the only one who was really to blame for his failures was Wind Rider himself. Being kicked out of the Wonderbolts and making a complete idiot of himself was a clear example of that.

Nothing in the world would make any of the pain go away and when an unexpected visitor came to the cell, things would just go from bad to worse.

"Way to go, you disgrace," said a raspy and sharp voice and Wind Rider looked up to see a yellow Pegasus pony with a flaming mane and tail with a look of disgust and displeasure on her face. "First you attempt to frame Rainbow Dash to save your sorry record and then, you make a complete dummy of yourself by drinking to oblivion."

"Oh, save it, hotshot," grunted Wind Rider, coughing up some vomit as a result of the excessive drinking. "I was one of the greatest Wonderbolts that Equestria has ever known, but you didn't care one little bit instead focusing on that one pony you call a reserve."

Spitfire was not going to flinch at this, for she had made up her mind and for good reason. Wind Rider did not follow the code of conduct that came with being a Wonderbolt and that was going far beyond simply framing Rainbow Dash.

"It goes way beyond that, Wind Rider," snapped Spitfire, crossing her forelegs and hovering over him. "You lied that my mother had an illness and tried to get rid of me, so that you could preserve your record. Do you realize of the shame that you have brought upon us?"

Wind Rider looked away and then contemplated what he was going to say to his former superior. He didn't care of the shame that he brought to Equestria's flying force, all he cared about was himself and himself alone.

"No," replied Wind Rider, coughing up a little more vomit. "You took everything away from me, Spitfire. I was only trying to protect a legacy that I worked so hard to create. By kicking me out of the Wonderbolts, you have shamed all of Equestria."

"The only one who should be shamed is you," retorted Spitfire, who still stood her ground. "Records are meant to be broken, Wind Rider. The trouble is that you can't accept the fact that you are on the verge of being shunted off your high and mighty pedestal. Rainbow Dash is here to stay and there is nothing you can do or say anything about it."

Wind Rider still refused to believe this despite the fact that there was no use in using up all his energy to retort this decision. In his tiny mind, he was still one of the greatest Wonderbolts who ever lived.

"Oh, I doubt that, hotshot," sneered Wind Rider, sticking his hoof in his own vomit and twirling it around much to Spitfire's disgust. "You see, one day Rainbow Dash is going to do something so stupid that will get her kicked out and when she does, you will see that kicking me out is without a doubt, the worst mistake you have ever made."

Spitfire merely flew closer to the bars of the jail cell and gave Wind Rider a cold glare with her eyes, similar to that of what she gave Lightning Dust when she initially kicked her out. Nothing Wind Rider could do or say was going to change her mind. Wind Rider was a piece of trash that needed to be disposed of and never recovered.

"No," she said quietly, colding giving Wind Rider the hardest stare she had ever given anypony. "Rainbow Dash didn't make any mistakes, you were the one who made the mistakes and right now, you are the one who is facing the consequences you treacherous fraud."

Wind Rider still didn't care what Spitfire was saying and went back to twirling around in his vomit, which was now starting to attract flies. Spitfire then noticed a mop and a bucket filled with soapy water. Seizing the opportunity, she flew over and took the two objects from their respective spots and opening the door to Wind Rider's cell, dropped them down with a loud thud that could be heard throughout the dungeons.

"What is this?" asked Wind Rider, gruffly. "Are you going to make me do what you do with flyers that are on probation?"

"Exactly," said Spitfire, sharply as she brought in the mop and bucket. "I'm going to watch you clean up your own mess that you've made, Wind Rider. I'm now going to see what the one who tried to frame our promising flyer for something she didn't do is really about. Now, get to it. Clean up your mess and I'm not leaving until you do!"

Wind Rider still didn't move a muscle and the more he stayed there, the longer Spitfire stayed there hovering over him with her forearms crossed. Finally after about 15 minutes later, Wind Rider rolled his eyes and got to work, placing the mop on the spot where he vomited and cleaned up the mess. Once he was done, a royal guardspony came forward to release Wind Rider from his cell.

"Your bail has been paid, Wind Rider," said the guard, opening the door to his cell. "You are free to go."

Wind Rider was happy to be freed from his cell, but by being forced to clean up his mess by his ex-superior had left him with pretty much nothing of his once mighty dignity. One minute, Wind Rider was riding high and the next minute, he crashed low and hard into the situation he was now in.

"I'll get you for this, Spitfire," seethed Wind Rider as he was escorted from the cell. "If it is the last thing I do, I will have my revenge against you and the rest of the Wonderbolts!"

But, Spitfire stood steadfast for she knew that Wind Rider was nothing more than a mere shadow of his former self as a result of his recent actions. She didn't do anything to Wind Rider, for everything he had ever done was all on himself and himself alone.

"I doubt that," whispered Spitfire as she watched Wind Rider leave with deep satisfaction. "Your time as a Wonderbolt is over, Wind Rider and the only thing you will be remembered for is trying to frame an innocent pony for your stupidity. Thank you for nothing."


End file.
